


One again

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [20]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	One again

Loki is breathing heavily and he licks his lips, when he looks up you smile and he beckons you with his finger.

"You, get your sexy ass here."

You crawl over him, legs on either side of his hips and hands beside his head. You feel his hands grab your sides and you lean forward to kiss him. The kiss is long and slow and yet intense and full of promise. You lower your hips slightly until your slit moves over his still hard erection and you moan in each other's mouths. You swirl your hips slowly and roll them forward. You feel one of Loki's hands go to your slit and he caresses your lips and slowly a finger slips into you and when you are not resisting and your hips roll down on his finger he adds another finger and panting you break the kiss .

"Loki, please, I'm ready."

"I know. God the way you are already clenching around my fingers."

His free hand disappears in your hair and he pulls you down to kiss you again, he licks your lips and you open your mouth for him, tongues find each other immediately and the kiss is soon intense. You whine when his fingers leave you, leaving an empty feeling behind.

"Come lie next to me." he says.

"What?" you reply.

"Please, this is a special moment, almost as if it were our first time together, I want it to be special to you."

"It's always special with you."

Loki laughs but insists and you sigh before you lie on your back next to him, he seeks your hand and laces your fingers together. With a flick of his wrist the lights go out and your eyes widen when suddenly stars appear in all colors that you know around you. He also lets his magic conjure up carnations and you laugh. The lights and carnations continue to hover around the room, high, low and even just around you. 

"Do you like it?" he asks you and turns on his side looking at you.

"I love it,"you say and mirror his action,"thank you."

He smiles at you and his fingers slowly slide up over your leg, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps in their wake, to let them disappear in your hair and he pull you towards him to kiss you. During the kiss he pushes you back into the bed and positions himself between your legs and you place them around his waist. Loki draws a trail of kisses to your ear and he bites into your earlobe.

"Not yet, love, I want to discover you again, explore you, learn anew to 'read' your bodylanguage."

He sinks down and his tongue trails a wet path to your collarbone and then further down to your breast, his tongue runs a circle around your nipple before he closes his lips around it and bites it gently. His other hand cups your other breast and kneads it gently. You moan and arch your back under his touch while your hands find their way into his hair and you tug it lightly making him moan softly. After some time he changes positions, giving your other breast the attention with tongue and lips and kneading the other. Your breathing becomes labored and you raise your hips, letting him know how much you crave him.

"God, you're so eager for me, so desperate for my touch, my lips, my fingers."

His tongue laps at your nipple again and you feel his fingers slowly go down over your hips, your thighs, your knee, then to the inside of your leg and back up again. His nails creep up slowly and when he grabs your leg and pushes it outside his lips move even further down and he dips the tip of his tongue in your navel. When his face hovers right before your slit you hear him inhaling deeply.

"By the gods, you smell divine," he moans and his breath ghosts over your slit, "I can even see your muscles contracting making your juices pour out of your cunt, soaking the sheets."

"Loki, please ...." you almost beg.

"Hhmmm ......" you look up and see that he has his finger in his mouth, licking your juices off, "and you taste even better."

His eyes remain focused on you while his finger softly slides over your clit and your head falls back into the pillow of pleasure.

"You are already close are you not?" he purrs.

"Too close, I do not wanna come like this." you gasp while he continues to caress your clit.

"Why not, my dear?"

"Too early, I want ....."

"My dick? I know, and do not worry, before this night is over I will have claimed you as mine again but the night is still young, now, come for me."

He pushes on your clit and when a long thin finger penetrates you deeply and he curls it you feel your orgasm wash over your body. Loki continues massaging your clit until you're back on earth again and finally he gives it a kiss before he crawls over you, pausing at both your nipples to give them a kiss and finally he seals your lips in a passionate kiss. He goes lying half on top of you, fingers carressing your side softly making you squirm a little.

"You okay?"he asks.

"Yeah," you answer and look at him,"come here."

You roll on your side and your hand disappears into his long dark hair and you place a leg over his waist to pull him to you, Loki smiles and kisses you back, arm snaking around your waist and it moves down to come to rest on your buttock where he squeezes it gently. Then it drops further down and it hooks into your knee, in one simple movement he rolls on his back and takes you along so you're sitting on him. Then he sits upright and moves backwards until he is against the headboard of the bed. Your hands grasp the headboard and your eyes move down to the erection of Loki who is trapped in between you. Your hand goes to it but Loki grabs your wrist and kisses your palm.

"No, this is about you," he says, "place your hand back on the headboard."

You do what he says and you feel how Loki lays his fingers around your side and they slowly slide up, gently caressing the underside of your breasts and then down as he runs circles with his thumbs on your hips. Then he leans forward and kisses your breast, lapping at your nipple and then gives it a little tug with his teeth, making you moan. You put your head in your neck and your hips roll forward. Loki allows one hand to move around your waist and places it on your lower back, his other hand slides down and wriggles in between you. You give him some space and he lets his fingers work your clit, soft strokes, more pressure, then he dips a finger inside and curls it, making you see stars. His lips go up and eventually they end up at your ear.

"Are you ready to welcome me into your delectable body again, my love?" he asks.

"Yes." you answer breathless.

Loki grabs your hips and helps you up a little, one hand lets go of your hip so that he can place his erection against your opening. You lower yourself slowly and when his tip breaches you your breathing falters and you freeze.

"It's okay, we have all night, we do this in your pace." Loki breathes heavily.

You nod and feel his hands on your hips, making slow circles and one hand sinks further inward looking for your clit and when he finds it he massages it to help you relax and his eyes seek yours. When they find each other, the only thing you see is love adoration and understanding and slowly you move down a bit further, all the time Loki remains caressing your clit, making the movement faster every time he feels you tensing up around him and his thumb continues to make circles on your hip. It seems to take forever before you have him envelopped all the way inside you and when finally your hips touch you notice that you have withheld your breath and blow it out slowly. Loki's hand moves to frame your face and he lays your foreheads against each other.

"It's okay, just breathe, you're doing great, love." he whispers.

You smile and look up at him through your eyelashes, he gives you a reassuring smile and all of a sudden you make a circular motion with your hips and you hear a strangled groan in Loki's throat.

"Fuck ..."

Loki keeps stil so you can get used to having him inside you again, you feel him slowly begin to tremble and you know that he must restrain himself to not take you hard, but you also know that he would never do that, your ease and trust in him go above all to him. You kiss his lips and slowly work your way up to his ear.

"Move." you whisper in his ear

Loki places his hands back on your hips to hold you and he rolls his hips up into you, you moan and close your eyes, Loki remains thrusting up at a low rate and when he loosens his grip on your hips after a few times you let them rotate, making circulair movements alternating from going right to left. You open your eyes again and your hands leave their place at the headboard to wander across his chest, stroking his nipples and squeezing them, making Loki's breath hitch in his throat.

"God, I've missed this, I missed you, the feeling of you around me, gripping me tight with your delicious pussy. You feel so good, love, much better than I remember. You're driving me crazy, come on .... ride me, my love. "

His grip on your hips become stronger again so that he can thrust up faster and harder in you. You lay your hands on his shoulders to pull yourself up and then to let yourself fall on his shaft. Loki meets you with a thrust up every time and it does not take long before you feel that familiar tingling feeling in your stomach. You lay your head in your neck and your breathing is fast, when Loki's thrusts are becoming irregular you know he is close and instead of keep making movements up and down you start to make circular motions in alternating directions.

Suddenly Loki sits up and before you know it you lie on your back, Loki is sitting on his knees between your legs and his hands clamp you hips while he pulls you towards him, impaling you on his dick and penetrating you _oh so deeply_. You moan and push your head in the bed, hips thrusting upward. With a loud growl Loki lets himself fall forward, catching himself on his hand while the other slides over your hip and it attacks your clit ruthlessly with his thumb.

"Oh god .... I do not ..... aahhh .... Loki ...."

When you feel Loki's teeth in your shoulder it is enough to push you over the edge and you come with an explosive orgasm, shouting his name from your lips. It takes one thrust to feel that Loki shoots his seed deep into you. He jerks a few more times before he raises himself and looks at you.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay ..... god Loki .... that was ..."

"Indescribable." he finishes your sentence.

"Yes, absolutely."

You both lay there panting for some time before Loki gently turns you and lays you under the sheets, he lies close against you and snakes his arm around your waist to draw you to his chest. He kisses your neck softly while you lace your fingers with his own.

"Y/N?"

"Hmm?"

"That last part, when I ..... when I pushed you on your back .... I'm sorry, I lost control ...." His voice trails off, but you know what he wants to say.

"I know, but it does not matter, I've not one moment felt uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"No, the only thing I felt was love, to be wanted, to be desired, and I felt safe, I always feel safe with you."

"I want you to feel safe with me, they have taken you away from me once but I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening again. They'll never take you from me again, never. I swear to you."

"I know, now sleep."

You feel how he lightly kisses your shoulder before you fall asleep.

The next day, high officials from other realms arrive in a steady steam to pay their respects Frigga and her sons on the death of Odin. Some stay for awhile to instruct Frigga in their rituals and trade missions with Asgard and all the time Thor and Loki remain near to help their mother. You notice that the travelers treat Loki with respect and you realize that they might not know of his true origins. However, you also notice that every time you are outside the palace walls a group of men look at you and whisper among themselves with each other.

Since that night that you and Loki have again made love, every night begins with that and in many cases, the morning starts like that, sometimes you take the initiative and sometimes Loki. Now, after several nights of tender and affectionate lovemaking, you find the time right for a somewhat rougher approach and one evening you surprise him by pushing him against the wall and your hands fists into his tunic.

"I want you to do something for me, Loki." you whisper in his ear.

Loki nods.

"This is the end with the gentle sex, I want you to tear my clothes off and fucks me against the wall, hard, rough."

Loki's breathing falters in his throat and his hands ball into fists next to his body. You see he licks his lips and closes his eyes.

Your hand goes down and you cup his already harder erection in your hand and you squeeze it, making a tangled groan to fall from his lips. Before you know it your positions are turned and Loki pushes you against the wall, a sigh escapes from between your lips and you look at him and you immediately become wet between your legs when you see the predatory look in his eyes and smile at him.

"Come on, baby, claim your woman."

Loki looks at you and curls his long fingers around the neck of your dress, fingers that previous evenings so lovingly and tenderly caressed you, are now showing their strength by pulling the material slowly apart and bare your breasts to him. He places his hands on your breasts and kneads them so hard it is almost painful but instead of protesting you groan softly and bite on your lip, encouraging him to continue. His hands slide down again and his fingers curls around the material and then the sound of ripping fabric is heared and finally he pulls off the garment, leaving yoursels completely naked before him. His hands go to his own tunic but you stop him.

"No, leave it on, just pull your lovely dick out and take me, I want you now."

You slowly let a hand move over your body and caress your clit, your head falls back against the wall and your legs buckle under your finger. Soon you feel Loki's hand pushing yours away and his other hand hooks under your knee to lay it around his hip. You feel his tip against your slit and in one hard push he penetrates you, you moan loudly and push your ankle in his lower back. Loki pushes you with his body against the wall, while the fabric of his tunic rubs against your breasts he begins to thrust hard and rough.

"Yes, that's it, like that, Loki..God .."

The thrust become harder and your hands grab his shoulders, with a certain rough thrust you put your nails into his flesh and his answer is biting your shoulder. Suddenly he makes a half motion to the right and pushes you against a desk which thereby bangs against the wall, making sure the lamp that it is on falls the ground broken. Loki grabs your hips and thrust harder and deeper into you, his breathing heavy and his hair is hanging in strands around his face. You put your legs around his hips and lock them behind his back while you stretch over the desk and arch your back. Loki's hands glide around your waist and he leans forward to kiss and bite your nipples while the thrust continue unaffected. After some time he lifts you up again and pushes you hard against the wall and he goes faster and deeper, it does not take long for your muscles to tighten around him.

"Scream my name."

When you arrive at your peak you scream his name as hard as you can, not caring whether all Asgard can hear you, everyone can hear you. Everyone can know that you belong to Loki and to him alone. Soon you feel how Loki releases his seed in you and the shocking stops. Panting heavily, he lays his head on your shoulder and your hands glide through his dark hair. You kiss his cheek and he smiles against your bare skin.


End file.
